warriorcatclansrpfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Silverwhisker
READ THIS= |-| Archives= Shellshore's Daze Irisfrost's Dream Ysoltstar's Hallucination SILVERW IT'S ME, TENN!~ ;3 yo do we wanna do ripped/agate's warrior ceremony today? that way we can get the plot of ripped/agate feuding going. ❤️ ‍with every heartbeat ❤️‍ 20:13, August 5, 2015 (UTC) Litter no.4 (for Pelli) ;) How about another litter of cuties for Pelli and Jaws? If not that's fine by me ;) 20:16, August 6, 2015 (UTC) Yay! I don't want any of the kits - how many? 20:20, August 6, 2015 (UTC) How about just your little Maverick? 20:23, August 6, 2015 (UTC) Great - I think this'll be Pelli's last litter, unless I or you want another in future. She'll tell him soon ;) 20:27, August 6, 2015 (UTC) Lovely - thanks! 20:32, August 6, 2015 (UTC) Idk I'll think about it. Give me a bit okay? 00:30, August 28, 2015 (UTC) Froststar Hey I think I may give you. Froststar that if I say no well I'll feel like a bad person. So you can have him. 14:05, August 28, 2015 (UTC) Is there a way we could do a plot in The Wind Chasers since your cat is leader? 15:57, August 28, 2015 (UTC) Re Would you like one of Littleclaw and Dawnpelt's kits? 16:03, August 31, 2015 (UTC) If your cool with it since razor left I can rp Frostleaf? 16:12, August 31, 2015 (UTC) If ever needed I have Birdclaw she'll be a warrior very soon. 16:15, August 31, 2015 (UTC) Oh that's wow! I have Antheart. 16:23, August 31, 2015 (UTC) The Wind Chasers Hi! I was wondering if it would be okay if my cat Fallpaw could see the future and control emotions? Bluestar340 (talk) 23:58, August 31, 2015 (UTC) Is Lakestorm gonna live to be leader as I'm asking as most of us have one leader to make it fair. 21:22, September 9, 2015 (UTC) Ah okay. Then who will be TWCs leader? 21:29, September 9, 2015 (UTC) Alrighty! That's cool what happens after the three flares? I was hoping maybe I could do a better plot than Ripped Agate fight. 21:32, September 9, 2015 (UTC) Isn't it Sheepheart or something? 21:37, September 9, 2015 (UTC) orchidfrost yo, been a while, and what happened to orchidfrost on TWC? 21:38, September 10, 2015 (UTC) Are you keeping her as your own character or is she abandoned? Because im coming back as active :T 02:19, September 11, 2015 (UTC) Ah ok, :) 02:49, September 11, 2015 (UTC) Charart Can I do Lakestorm's charart? :3 if not, that's cool with me 02:17, September 11, 2015 (UTC) twc when do you think swampgator could announce lavenderheart's kit's apprentice ceremonies? 15:25, September 12, 2015 (UTC) awe I hope your ferret gets better 23:30, September 13, 2015 (UTC) yeah Hey just letting you know that Blizzardpaw's father is Robinflight and his sister is Everlastingkit. 13:09, September 14, 2015 (UTC) Re Returning! I'm hella busy so I'll only really be available on weekends, but I'm coming back. 01:56, September 20, 2015 (UTC) Keep Kirtonos and Nicholas! You've changed both of them enough that they aren't the characters I had originally, so there's no way I can roleplay them true to themselves. 02:01, September 20, 2015 (UTC) Not negatively at all, I like what you did to both of them haha 02:03, September 20, 2015 (UTC) yo do you mind if i have ivy and my other old cats back? cool if no, im just wondering. 02:03 Sun Sep 20 ty c: 02:06 Sun Sep 20 Re Hey so how is Littleclaw to progress. I like have no ideas rn, but I'll think on it. 04:08, September 21, 2015 (UTC) Do you care if I take Sturgeonkit back? 01:13, September 22, 2015 (UTC) Hey can Scrceclaw have a one night stand with Nettclaw 16:45, September 25, 2015 (UTC) yo Heyo buddyy, Just wondering but do you have a Skype? 19:18, October 17, 2015 (UTC) Alright, its fine :) 19:19, October 17, 2015 (UTC) Swampstar If your looking for any cats to give Swampstar a life I have Robinflight, Icywind, and Dreamflower. One of them could give compassion.— User talk:MinkclawMinkstar 13:01, October 21, 2015 (UTC) SuC Plot with BurningXLittle I have the best SuC plot ever!— User talk:MinkclawMinkstar 16:34, October 22, 2015 (UTC) About Coco I let him go on my laptop occasionaly to make an edit. I saw what he did, I did think it was funny, but vandalising. Can we talk about him in the Elders Den? I know. It's vandalizing, and it's very bad, although I did think it was kinda funny what he wrote, but if he does it again, he won't be able to access the laptop. [[User:Ablackbourn862| ☁The fire..]] (It burns.☁) 00:58, October 30, 2015 (UTC) Re: sorry for lateness I've been so tired ;_; sounds great! 'Lakestar' sounds amazing. Sparrowstar will probably go earlier than other leaders, who seem to last ages on here - maybe late 2016, or a little later than that? Also, I totally forgot about Raven and Magpie, so sorry ;_; I haven't even looked at the SplC page in months, so I have no clue as to what the heck is going on. I'm considering killing Raven because I always forget to use him, so if you want to kill Magpie like you said before, we could work something out. She could die giving birth like you wanted, and he could, idk, be so distracted by grief he falls off something and dies? Just a suggestion, it's totally up to you. 11:29, October 30, 2015 (UTC) Sweet, sounds terrific! 17:02, November 1, 2015 (UTC) Yo sup? — Brambleface 17:03, November 1, 2015 (UTC) Cool, I'll do that at some point; also, talking of kits, do you want Sparrow and Hunting to have a litter? c: 17:07, November 1, 2015 (UTC) Awesome! She'll lose a life due to exhaustion or some other birth complication, but after that she'll be fine. How many should they have, do you reckon? I might have a tom - not sure about what he'll look like, I'll type cats into google images and see what image I'll fall in love with. 17:19, November 1, 2015 (UTC) Yay! Should we keep the litter size to three, or see if anyone else wants one? 17:25, November 1, 2015 (UTC) Fantastic. I'll show Sparrow's pregnancy symptoms when I next post in SprC :D 17:42, November 1, 2015 (UTC) MC Yo can I do Cloudshine's chars?— User talk:MinkclawBrambleface 16:43, November 2, 2015 (UTC) oh, sorry xD i kinda adopted her late, so i wasn't entirely sure of her age lol. i'll fix it in a moment hello from the other side 00:52, November 10, 2015 (UTC) can i ask why? hello from the other side 00:57, November 10, 2015 (UTC) Does that mean he can't still have Troutface as a mate?— User talk:MinkclawBrambleface 13:46, November 11, 2015 (UTC) They could breakup later on if you don't want them to stay mates.— User talk:MinkclawBrambleface 14:08, November 11, 2015 (UTC) Well if that's it. Maybe they could always break up later because he had no feelings for her.— User talk:MinkclawBrambleface 13:47, November 12, 2015 (UTC) Alright just remove them.— User talk:MinkclawBrambleface 21:07, November 12, 2015 (UTC) Well I already posted in the rp I think it'd be better for him :) to remain friends with not love interests.— User talk:MinkclawBrambleface 21:11, November 12, 2015 (UTC) It's cool wit me if they stay mates tho your choice.— User talk:MinkclawBrambleface 21:12, November 12, 2015 (UTC) I think it'd be better for them to break up and remain friends. :). She views him as just a riend and wouldprefer that.— User talk:MinkclawBrambleface 21:13, November 12, 2015 (UTC) Awesome! That's great!— User talk:MinkclawBrambleface 21:14, November 12, 2015 (UTC) Could you get in chat? :)— User talk:MinkclawBrambleface 21:14, November 12, 2015 (UTC) I'mjust curious if whether Cove of Shining Shells is taking a to-be soon or no?— Never stop believing. 17:09, November 17, 2015 (UTC) yooo Can I ask you a question reaaal quick on chat? If you're able that is 23:02 Sun Nov 22 SuC Hey, something happened where Mel is not allowed to have a deputy or leader because of her actions previously, so I decided Flaringflame would be a really good choice!! If that's not okay, just tell me and I'll edit my post, but I thought I'd let you know that he's now the new deputy of SummerClan, if he chooses to accept it~ :) hello from the other side 20:33, November 27, 2015 (UTC) I was looking at Cranefeather's page and it said he was gonna die young as a medicine cat, I don't remember if you told it in chat or??? Is it possible I could have a character named Cinderkit/paw/sky succeed him? She's one of my oc's?— Never stop believing. 13:51, December 17, 2015 (UTC) Re; Heyy, I counted their age and their birthday should come up to around about mine in august, so I was thinking maybe, like near the end of the month or possibly next year?? ? --DOVE -I’m using this ironically 17:50, December 24, 2015 (UTC) Sure ^^ --DOVE -I’m using this ironically 22:18, January 8, 2016 (UTC) Dear Lord I've had it - I keep forgetting about Ravenwing. I keep intending to finish him off, but I always forget. So I'm going to either kill him, or put him up for adoption. Is this okay with you? 20:40, January 9, 2016 (UTC) Cool - I might put him up for adoption or delete his page, since there's no way I'll be bothered to fill out his page... 20:47, January 9, 2016 (UTC) Thank you for the offer, but no thank you. :) 23:04, January 9, 2016 (UTC) re Sure 20:05, 01/12/2016 Hey I was wondering if you planned om Little and Burning to have a litter. Although, it'd be a while from now I assume necause if she does i'd like to have at least one kit tbh.— Never stop believing. 03:07, January 14, 2016 (UTC) Sounds good. I should be good on character count as I'm trying to go down on my living characters.— Never stop believing. 03:10, January 14, 2016 (UTC) Jadepaw's Mentor Hey as far as we talked about in chat. I thought Swamp was gonna mentor Jade?— Never stop believing. 00:58, January 20, 2016 (UTC) I do but as long as your cool with it.— Never stop believing. 01:09, January 20, 2016 (UTC) You can totally have one bro. Just gotta stick to genetics though - so brown ticked tabbies with or without white on them. ^^ 01:44 Fri Jan 22 I don't know if your up to but maybe you could help out on this wiki?— Never stop believing. 15:15, January 22, 2016 (UTC) Okay. Is it possible we can rp Burning and Little while your on?— Never stop believing. 15:17, January 22, 2016 (UTC) Imo Winterpaw didn't lick Orchid's shoulder.— Never stop believing. 15:21, January 22, 2016 (UTC) sweet ok. thanks for letting me know c: 16:55, January 22, 2016 (UTC) ooo sure, i'd love to! i'm going to do snake's here eventually, so i'll do it before i do his. anyone in particular you have in mind? 18:00, January 22, 2016 (UTC) sure! c: 18:05, January 22, 2016 (UTC) Eclipseshade hasn't been rp'd for awhile, so I'll use him c: You post first ? 18:12, January 22, 2016 (UTC) alright then, posting x) 18:14, January 22, 2016 (UTC) want to watch me charart? 18:57, January 22, 2016 (UTC) aight here https://join.me/815-307-613 18:59, January 22, 2016 (UTC) Join.me? I'm doing chararts n stuff c: 22:57, January 22, 2016 (UTC) ah ok, have fun!! 23:05, January 22, 2016 (UTC) join.me? i'm lazy right now and looking for something to do. 15:10, January 23, 2016 (UTC) sure c: hope your appointment goes well! 15:13, January 23, 2016 (UTC) Re: Sure mate! I'll get 'em done when I can ^^ 03:10 Sun Jan 24 go ahead fam 21:01, 01/25/2016 Whiskersss, we should totally start up a rebel squad in one of the Clans like on FCRPW. 01:40, January 31, 2016 (UTC) True. But we could always make complete different cats and plots. 02:04, January 31, 2016 (UTC) alright. 02:23, January 31, 2016 (UTC) Could you archive the RP? It's rather long and since its the first it should be archived but I can't do it I'm mobile. Pouringfall and Scarletflight Hey if its alright I'm just gonna say their pairing happened? Unless you wanna post in AC?— Never stop believing. 14:52, February 2, 2016 (UTC) Re; Hey fam I was wondering if Fishstream doesn't like Volcanoflame because if so then maybe she could kill Rainflower, formerly Fernfur, after she becomes friends with Volcanoflame.— Never stop believing. 22:18, February 11, 2016 (UTC) Erm...well the plot idea was for her to hate him so Rain can become friends with him and her to kill Rainflower bc of some weird reason.— Never stop believing. 23:19, February 11, 2016 (UTC) Hey. Just asking, but do you want to get on with our Flaring X Dawn plot? 17:53, February 15, 2016 (UTC) Aight! You post first or me? 18:52, February 15, 2016 (UTC) Kittens Hey do you want one of Tawnyclaw and Pigeonface's children?— Never stop believing. 21:16, February 16, 2016 (UTC) Could I have one if possible?— Never stop believing. 21:18, February 16, 2016 (UTC) Chat?— Never stop believing. 21:19, February 16, 2016 (UTC) oh oops. Sorry about that, i'll post now. 01:57, February 20, 2016 (UTC) Yo, hop yourself onto chat if you want. 16:02, February 20, 2016 (UTC) yo, when is the twc archive 20 gonna be made bc the rp page is getting pretty long --DOVE - me too thanksgiving 21:22, February 21, 2016 (UTC) Would I be able to have one of Nightininggale's children or is that for a plot as well? Legit Boss 14:01, February 22, 2016 (UTC) We should probably leave it until the end of the month so that we can start March on a new page --DOVE - me too thanksgiving 16:54, February 22, 2016 (UTC) Got your message, I believe? Just take them off the alliance for now, I may return in the future, but I'm leaving it up to you and the other admins there to take care of that place now. 21:23, February 29, 2016 (UTC) Anytime. Just don't let anyone else touch them though, please. They mean alot to me. Sorry for leaving on a short notice, but some stuff has happened that's made me rather iffy with trusting myself lately, and I left and am inactive for other reasons. 21:26, February 29, 2016 (UTC) Also, if you'd like, hop on chat. 21:26, February 29, 2016 (UTC) Burningflame Hey since Kas's version of File:Burningflame.Warrior.png was declined might I do her set? Legit Boss 16:27, March 24, 2016 (UTC) Wouldit be ok if I did Snowy's set? Legit Boss 16:32, March 24, 2016 (UTC) re id prefer to take him back if im re-accepted into the wiki, im sorry x.x 21:40, March 24, 2016 (UTC) Err, hey. Sorry for leaving on such a short notice. I'll pop on a bit every once and awhile though. ^^ 00:24, March 25, 2016 (UTC) Yo, just askin, but when do you want to make Dawn and Flaring official mates? 16:39, March 26, 2016 (UTC) Sure, that sounds good. I have some time to spare if you want to rp. 16:42, March 26, 2016 (UTC) That's nice ^^, and I posted. 16:44, March 26, 2016 (UTC) Join.me? 17:30, March 28, 2016 (UTC) https://join.me/515-023-198 17:32, March 28, 2016 (UTC) Re: Of course! Sorry about not doing it earlier, I'll get right on it. 15:46 Tue Mar 29 I couldn't remember if they were. Thanks, I'll do it in a minute. Legit Boss 13:47, April 1, 2016 (UTC) Would you like me to do chadfin's stc charart? 15:03, April 1, 2016 (UTC) Aight. Do you want his whole set or just the Stc one? 15:07, April 1, 2016 (UTC) alrighty! I'll work on it later today. :) 15:09, April 1, 2016 (UTC)